Tsubaki Nakatsukasa
Tsubaki Nakatsukasa (中務 椿, Nakatsukasa Tsubaki) is Black Star's Demon Weapons partner. A part of the Nakatsukasa Clan, a famous family of Japanese Demon Weapons, she can change into multiple ninja weapons, plus a katana. Subsequently, she is known as a Demon Shadow Weapon (魔暗器 Maanki) known as a Dark Arm in the English dub. Presently, she is a member of the elite student unit, Spartoi, along with Black Star. She is voiced by Monica Rial. Height: 5'3 Best Friends: Black Star, Taki, Maka Albarn, Soul Eater Evans, Death the Kid, Crona, Liz, Patty, Ragnarok, Knuckles Riso Main Enemies: Rodrigo Borgia, Haytham Kenway, and Asura(Soul Eater) Her theme The P Team/B Team Storyline To Crossover Flee Project Darkness Debut Story The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Tsubaki returns with Black Star and the rest of the group to fight Discord and Sigma. The Rise Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Meister of War Blackpool Gallery Tsubaki46.png Tsubaki41.jpg Tsubaki38.jpg Tsubaki17.jpg Tsubaki23.jpg Tsubaki18.jpg Tsubaki12.jpg Tsubaki Nakatsukasa.jpeg Soul Eater Episode 18 SD - Black Star and Tsubaki at party.png Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:K'nuckles Alliance: The P Team's Category:Characters that debutted in To Crossover Flee Project Darkness Category:Partner Category:Action Heroines Category:P Team members that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Weapon Category:Characters from the Soul Eater universe Category:Sibling Category:Major Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Major Heroes of The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Girly Girl Category:Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Characters in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Wrath of God of War Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Returning Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:The Remade P Team Members Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Main Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Main Characters in Blackpool Category:Ninjas Category:The Star Alliance Members Category:Enemies of The Σ Organization Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:Enemies of The Robotic Empire Category:Enemies of Sith Stalker's Alliance Category:Enemies of The Legion of Darkness Category:Enemies of Prince Phobos' League Category:Enemies of The League of Deathfecta Category:Enemies of James Moriarty's alliance Category:Characters that were promoted to Main Characters Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Major Characters in Meister of War Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:M.O.D.A.B`s allies Category:Major Heroes Category:Major Characters in The P Team Storyline Category:Major Characters of The God of War Saga Category:Enemies of The Templar Orders Faction Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Monica Rial Category:Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Category:Heroes in The Wrath of God of War Rises Category:Heroes in Meister of War Category:Heroes in Blackpool Category:Returning Heroes in Blackpool Category:Returning Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Category:Returning Heroes in The Wrath of God War Rises Category:Returning Heroes in Meister of War Category:Enemies of Morpheus (God of War) Category:Enemies of The Terrorist Unit Category:Main Protagonists Category:Main Characters of The Final Half of The4everreival and daveg502 Storyline Category:Enemies of Rodrigo Borgia and his True Templar Order Category:Characters in The Tyranny of King Death Category:Enemies of Dark Lord (Ragnarok) Category:Enemies of Cesare Borgia Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Main Heroes in Blackpool Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters in Blackpool 2nd half Category:Team Free Will's Allies Category:Characters in Super Black Star Sunshine Category:Characters favorite by Rengoku18 Category:Characters in Five Nights at Ninja's Series Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkmageddon Category:Animated characters Category:Characters favorite by Animedeaf Category:The Multi-Universal Galactic Alliance Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:Trios Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Kaori Nazuka